Endless Story
by violetkisses
Summary: Wolfram suddenly went to one of the Bielefeld territories without saying a word. Yuuri and the others are very worried until the maou receives a letter from Wolfram that explains why he left.
1. Wolfram's Letter

**Title: Endless Story**

**Genre: shounen-ai? Romance? (not quite sure o.o)**

**Pairings: Wolfram and Yuuri**

**Warnings: None, I guess.**

**Summary: Wolfram suddenly went to one of the Bielefeld territories without saying a word. Yuuri and the others are very worried until the maou receives a letter from Wolfram that explains why he left.**

_**Dear Yuuri,**_

_**By the time you got hold of this letter, I am already on my way to one of the Bielefeld territories. You may wonder why I have come to this decision but rest assured, it was not entirely your fault. **_

_**I left because I needed some time to think about certain things. I was thinking about dissolving our engagement. Okay, I know it sounds unbelievable and so not like the bratty Wolfram but even though I'm a brat, I still think about your happiness. We both know that not too long from now, we'll eventually have to get married and I don't want you to be stuck in a marriage that'll only make you feel sad. **_

_**I want you to be happy and free and I don't want you to always feel so guilty about the pain I feel. It's not your fault that I'm miserable, you know. It wasn't your fault for coming to Shin Makoku and becoming our maou and it certainly wasn't your fault for accidentally proposing to me. It also wasn't your fault for giving me false hopes… oh okay; maybe it was kind of your fault. At first, I never gave a damn about our engagement because I figured that after a week or so, you'll come back to your right senses and decide to dissolve it but guess what, I was wrong. I waited and waited and by the time I realized it, I have come to love being tied to you and…..I have come to love you. I have come to love that wimpy person who is kind and caring. I have aslo come to love the smiles you give me and my possessiveness of you started to grow. I wanted you to look at me and me alone but I guess I was too naïve to wish for it when I knew that you will never be mine. **_

_**I have tried to weight what was more important, your happiness or mine? And guess what, mine won. I know that my decision to continue our engagement is very selfish especially because I know how you really feel about same sex relationships. But please, just let me hold on to this unreachable fantasy just a little longer….. just until you're really sure that you can't love me back. When that time comes, I'll learn to embrace and accept your decision. Not because I want to but because I want you to be happy. But until then, let me continue to write my love's endless story for you, the story that I have written deep inside the heart that you have completely captured.**_

_**I'll be waiting, Yuuri. I'll be waiting forever and ever.**_

_**Forever Yours,**_

_**Wolfram von Bielefeld**_

_**-----------------------------------xoxo-------------------------------------------**_

Yuuri carefully folded the letter as he let out a long sigh. Damn, Wolfram can really be a stupid jerk sometimes. Just leaving so suddenly without even saying a word and making everyone in the castle worried. And just when everyone is about to go crazy trying to find out what happened to him, a letter suddenly shows up stating where he is and why he went away. Oh, for the love of Shinou, can't Wolfram be a lot more considerate?

"ARGHHHH, I can't believe it! How can I be in love with a brat like Wolfram?"

Yuuri was really annoyed but now that he asked himself about it…..why did he really fall in love with Wolfram? Was it because of his emerald green eyes, his dazzling golden locks? Or was it because he looked so good with his milky white skin and slender body?

Hmmm, maybe it had nothing to do with how Wolfram looked. Maybe it was because of Wolfram himself. The way he yells, the way he gets easily annoyed and the way he hides the real him. No one really saw what was underneath Wolfram. Well, no one really bothered. Yuuri didn't bother too but as time went by, he started to see what was beneath the blonde's hot-headed exterior. He started to see how Wolfram tried to hide how he really felt, which Yuuri found amusing and…cute.

_*Sighs*……._

Yuuri sighed again as he remembered what he loved about the blonde. He missed Wolfram so much. Maybe it was time to get that brat back to where he really belonged. The blood pledge castle? Yes, but not quite close to what Yuuri thought. The maou was kind of thinking about something more like this: _Maybe it was time to take Wolfram back to where he really belonged, in __**my **__heart._ Yes, that perfectly makes sense. Wolfram's heart, Wolfram's body and Wolfram's love belonged to him and him alone.

**Author's Note**: *Phew* glad I finished this but wait, there's gonna be another chapter and i hope you'll be looking forward to it. yayy~ I was listening to Yuna Ito's Endless Story while I was writing this story fanfic. Gosh, the song is sooo beautiful. I am in love with the song. It's where I got the endless story thing. Hahaha. I'm not really confident about this work of mine because I don't think that I have really captured Wolfram's and Yuuri's character, but I still hope that some people will like it. Reviews, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated!!!

**~ VioletKisses **


	2. Yuuri's Letter

_**Endless Story Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters. :)  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Dear Wolfram,**_

_** I have just received the letter you sent me and I thank you for not forgetting to inform us of your whereabouts. But couldn't you have sent it earlier? Couldn't you have told anyone of your departure? **_

_** Did you know that you scared all of us here? Your brothers, your mother, Greta, Gisela and the others were worried sick about you. Even I was worried about you. I couldn't think clearly because of YOU! You really should be more considerate, Wolfram. Don't be such a jerk, okay?**_

_** Well, enough of my ranting. Let's go to the main reason as to why I sent you this letter. Since you told me how you felt about me in your letter, I'm going to tell you how I feel about you, too. **_

_** First, let me tell you what I hate about you. I hate your bratty attitude and I hate the way you get jealous easily. I mean, do you really think that I would cheat on you? Even though I'm not that serious about our engagement, it doesn't mean that I don't give a damn about it. I also hate the way you yell at me and i hate it when you call me a wimp. I AM NOT A WIMP, okay?  
**_

_**I hate how beautiful you are. I hate it when everyone looks at you with awe and praise you. I hate it when they talk about your irresistable green eyes, your silky blonde hair and how the blushes on your cheeks make you look so gorgeous. I hate it when you happily talk with other people and I hate it when you laugh with them and not me. I also hate it when you spend more time training with your soldiers than spend your time with me. I hate it, I really hate it.**_

_**I hate the way you hide your feeling from everyone. I hate it when you force others out of your life and I hate it when you think that nobody cares about you because you are completely wrong. Everybody cares for you, Wolfram. They just don't know how to let you know because you can be REALLY scary at times.  
**_

_**But do you know what I hate the most about you? I hate you because you made me fall in love with you. I wasn't expecting it and I didn't think it was possible, but it just did. It hit me so unexpectedly that before I realized it- which took me a very long time-, I was head over heels for you. I can't last a day without seeing you and I can't sleep without having you beside me.  
**_

_**Wolfram, as much as I hate to admit it, I am in love with you. I don't know exactly when and exactly how it happened but I just do, so please never think of dissolving our engagement again. It pains me to hear you say that, you know.**_

_**By the time you have finished reading this letter, I am on my way to the Bielefeld mansion. I will go there and take you back here to the Blood Pledge Castle because this is where you belong. This is where you truly fit in, with me and with everyone.**_

_**Wait for me.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Yuuri Shibuya**_

**---------------------------------------xoxo-------------------------------------------**

Wolfram was very shocked. He couldn't believe what he just read. Yuuri loved him, too? Impossible. Yuuri will never love him. Even though he never announced it or anything, Wolfram just knew it was impossible. The maou hated him so much that he can't even stand being around Wolfram.

Oh Shinou, he didn't know what to believe in anymore. Should he believe what this letter said or should he stick to the Yuuri-will-never-love-him theory?

Wolfram opened the letter again and reread it for five times. He was surprised to find himself smiling, laughing and blushing as he reread the words Yuuri wrote for him. Even if it was just a joke being played by Yuuri, Wolfram couldn't stop himself from hoping. Hoping for it to be real and hoping for Yuuri to really come and get him.

"No, No, No! I shouldn't let myself hope again. I…..i should really stop hoping for something impossible." Tears fell off the blonde's eyes as his heart ached for Yuuri. He wept and wept when he suddenly heard a familiar voice chuckling from behind. It was…. It was Yuuri's voice! Oh my, Wolfram's too depressed that he's already hearing voices in his head. Was Wolfram going crazy? He did his best to ignore the voice from behind.

"Oy, Wolfram! How long are you gonna ignore me?" The familiar voice asked. "I thought you were expecting me. Didn't you receive my letter?"

And as if the word "letter" was his cue, Wolfram turned to face the maou. Wolfram couldn't believe it. All types of emotion came running to him all at the same time, but the only emotion he seemed to recognize was _love_.

Yuuri spread his arms wide open, inviting Wolfram's slender body to entwine with his. The blond didn't waste any time as he ran to his fiancée's arms with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, Yuuri. I….i thought that letter wasn't real. I thought you were just joking?"

"How could I joke about something like that, Wolfram? And, don't you trust me?"

"I do! It's just too hard to believe especially if it's not said in person."

"Oh, I see. Then do you want me to say it all over again?" Yuuri smiled as he kneeled in front of Wolfram. He took the brat's hand and placed it on top of his chest where his beating heart was located.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, I love you. I love everything about you, your bratty attitude, your selfishness and your hidden kindness. Everything about you is so unique that no one can ever replace you in my heart; so once again, I would like to ask you something....... Will you marry me?"

Wolfram's heart skipped a beat. _Marry? Did Yuuri just ask me to marry him?_

"Well? Are you going to marry me or not?" A hint of impatience was heard in Yuuri's voice.

The emerald green eyes started to water as he said the words that would change his life forever. "I do. I love you, Yuuri and I will always love you as long as I live."

Yuuri cupped the soft cheeks in front of him, his black eyes watched Wolfram's green eyes as it seemed to glow with joy. He slowly closed the distance between them as they shared their first kiss, a kiss full of love and happiness.

**-----------------------------xoxo------------------------------**

It may seem that Yuuri and Wolfram's endless story was completed with that kiss but since it _is _endless, it will never end. Their story will continue as their love for each other grows stronger. It _may_ end with their death but as long as people believe in _true love, _their love's story will continue to inspire people forever and ever.

**END.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** UHMMMMMMMMMM. Yayyyy, I guess? I hope you guys like the ending T.T if not, please tell me. i think i might have not gotten into the character again D: ohnoooooo.

Thanks so much for those who commented the previous chapter. I wouldn't have wrote this chapter if it wasn't for you, guys. and omhiGEE. im so happy for the 300hits. it made me ssooooo happy. So, Thanks again. :))

COMMENTS would REALLLLLLY be appreciated :))

**- VioletKisses**


End file.
